1. Field
The present application relates to a semiconductor device and a signal processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-media decoder is known as one of devices that process signals based on a plurality of image compression standards. A typical multi-media decoder is equipped with a plurality of decoding function units and an interface supporting connection configurations between the plurality of decoding function units.
Since a typical technique discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-60314 requires decoding function units with respect to each of image compression standards, this technique requires a large circuit scale. Moreover, an increase in number of decodable image compression standards results in an increase in the resultant circuit scale.